Krayon
by Giselle Gionne
Summary: Krayon mengantar mereka kepada keinginan membunuh yang... menyenangkan./M for Blood and Gore/Need concrits.


Setiap warna mewakili suatu perasaan, bukan? Setidaknya, itulah persepsi bebas para masyarakat umum.

Kali ini, kamu ingin tahu apa bahan pembuat warna yang selama ini kerap beredar di pasaran?

Dan, kau suka warna apa?

**Krayon**

===OO===

_Krayon _project

_Story _© **Giselle Gionne**

_Naruto _© **Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Warning: Blood, gore, probably OOC, probably too-fast plot. We'll see.**_

_Genre: Suspense / Mystery / Crime (maybe. If any of these genre(s) are wrong, let me know and I'll fix it.)_

_Rate: M_

===OO===

Dua bulan bukanlah waktu yang sebentar, setidaknya bagi seseorang yang baru saja ditinggalkan oleh kekasih yang begitu dicintai. Tempat mencurahkan segala keluh kesah, hingga tertawa dan terlelap di dalam pelukannya.

Sai. Begitulah nama seorang pria yang telah menjadi kekasih seorang gadis yang menyandang nama Ino selama satu tahun lamanya. Mereka saling memadu kasih ketika secara tak sengaja Sai menabrak Ino, membuat keduanya saling menaruh atensi di balik permata cerah mereka, dan mengantar mereka kepada permainan cinta.

Permainan maut pun tak ingin kalah. Sai dinyatakan menghilang dan meninggal dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas ketika pria tersebut tengah menikmati hari liburnya dengan mengunjungi pantai setempat bersama Sasuke. Kala mendengar kabar memilukan tersebut, Ino hanya terisak, dan mencoba untuk lari dari jeratan realita.

Syukurlah, ada Sakura. Gadis bersurai berwarna lembut tersebut adalah sahabatnya, penopang hidupnya.

Ah.

Setidaknya, ia merasa lega dan tak lagi terbebani.

Setidaknya.

.

.

.

Tangan lentiknya mencoba mengeluarkan sebuah pewarna padat berwarna cerah, dan menyunggingkan setitik senyum di wajahnya. Dengan perasaan gembira, gadis tersebut menorehkan pewarnanya di atas kertas putih tebal dan mulai memberikan warna kehidupan pada sketsa objek yang tengah ia rangkai. Sesekali bersenandung dan kerap menyatukan pelbagai warna, menciptakan gradasi yang sempurna dan juga memikat.

"Sakura, kau sudah selesai?" teriak Ino lantang dari arah yang berseberangan. Gadis bersurai _lemon chiffon_ tersebut menggenggam dua gelas kopi hangat yang baru saja ia beli, dan menyodorkannya satu pada sahabatnya.

"Terimakasih, Ino," Sakura menerima pemberian Ino, dan meneguknya beberapa kali sebelum ia mendesah lega. "Karyaku hampir mencapai puncaknya. Hanya perlu beberapa perbaikan warna di sana-sini."

Ino mengangguk, dan menyesap kopi miliknya. Ia hapal betul dengan sikap Sakura jika gadis tersebut sudah beradu pandang dengan pewarna dan selembar kertas putih. Tentulah, Sakura akan menorehkan yang terbaik demi sebuah hasil yang sempurna.

"Hei, Sakura. Kira-kira, bagaimana kabar Sai di sana? Aku… rindu padanya."

"Ia pasti baik-baik saja, aku percaya itu. Kau harus kuat, Ino. Demi kekasihmu." Sakura mencoba menghibur sahabatnya dengan kalimat penyemangat, dan nampaknya cara tersebut berhasil. Ino tersenyum pelan, dan melayangkan pandangannya ke langit siang yang cerah.

Beberapa saat berlalu, Sakura masih tetap asyik dengan pewarnanya. Ino nampak bosan, dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sakura, menyebabkan Sakura yang tengah asik mewarnai sketsanya, menjadi tertoreh entah ke mana dan menodai sketsa lainnya.

"Aku bosan, S-a-k-u-r-a. Kapan kau akan berhenti mewarnai?"

"Setelah aku berhasil mewarnai lenganmu."

"E-eh?"

Ino nampak tersentak. _Mewarnai lenganku? Apa maksudnya?_

Sakura mengembalikan pewarna yang ia keluarkan ke dalam kotaknya yang bertuliskan 'Bloed en Feestelijke'1, dan merapikan sketsanya yang hampir selesai. Setelah itu, ia menarik lengan Ino kencang dan membawa sahabatnya ke depan rumah Sasuke. Selama perjalanan, Ino merintih kesakitan akibat cengkraman tangan Sakura yang terlalu kencang dan menyakitkan.

"Lepas, Sakura!"

Sakura melepaskan lengan Ino, memandangi sahabatnya yang tengah meniup-niup lengannya yang memerah. "Sudahlah, Ino. Maaf, aku terlalu kencang menarikmu."

Senyum merekah di bibir Sakura, membuat Ino hanya memasang wajah yang nampak kalut.

"B-baiklah, tidak apa-apa."

Sakura kembali tersenyum, dan melayangkan pandangannya sekali lagi kepada lengan Ino yang memerah. Entah mengapa, Sakura ingin sekali bermain dengan warna tersebut. Merasa terusik, Ino angkat bicara.

"Ada apa dengan lenganku, Sakura?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Sakura menolehkan wajahnya ke arah pintu rumah Sasuke, dan tepat ketika ia telah memfokuskan pandangannya, sang empunya rumah membuka pintu kayu miliknya.

"Sakura? Ino?"

"Selamat siang, Sasuke. Aku dan Ino ingin bersenang-senang di sini. Kau tidak sibuk, 'kan?"

"Hn. Tidak."

Sakura berdendang senang, sementara Ino hanya mengikuti Sakura dari belakang, meskipun ia tidak mengerti mengapa Sakura mendadak membawanya ke kediaman Uchiha bungsu.

"Apa kabarmu, Sasuke?"

Sang buah ceri mulai beramah-tamah, dan nampak larut dalam obrolan ringannya dengan Sasuke. Ino mencoba mengamati perabotan rumah Sasuke yang sederhana. Tidak terdapat banyak benda-benda yang menarik, setidaknya itulah pemikirannya hingga ia menemukan sepotong benda berwarna terang, sedikit lembut dan juga… tidak asing.

Ino meraih benda yang sudah terkoyak tersebut, mencoba untuk mengamatinya. Karena ia tidak berhasil menerka benda tersebut, akhirnya ia mengajukan pertanyaannya kepada Sasuke.

"_Ne,_ Sasuke. Ini… apa? Sepertinya aku tahu benda apa ini."

Sasuke menghampiri Ino, dan menggenggam benda yang sudah hancur tersebut.

"Ini sepotong kulit manusia, Ino. Indah, bukan?"

"A-aaahhh… K-kulit? Sasuke… Sakura… Apa maksudnya…?"

Sasuke nampak terkekeh perlahan, dan memainkan sepotong benda yang ternyata adalah bagian dari kulit manusia yang telah terkoyak di hadapan Ino, membuat gadis itu menjerit histeris di dalam ketakutannya. Sakura mendekati Ino, dan mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Bisa kau rahasiakan dari yang lain, Ino? Ini adalah sebuah mahakarya yang belum sempurna. Kau mau tahu, ini adalah kulit milik siapa?"

"Tidak… Tidak! Aku tidak mau tahu!" jerit Ino kencang seraya menutup kedua pendengarannya, tidak ingin mendengar perkataan Sakura selanjutnya.

"Ini adalah kulit milik…"

.

.

.

Langit telah tenggelam kepada warna yang lebih dominan. Malam menunjak, menampilkan sang diva malam. Seorang gadis nampak terduduk di kursi taman, mencoba menelaah semua yang telah ia lewati hari ini. Bulir-bulir air mata nampak menuruni pipi putihnya, seakan tengah menemaninya melawan desiran angin malam yang tidak bersahabat.

"Aku… tidak ingin percaya…"

Rintihan kembali meluncur dari katup bibirnya, dan mencoba sekuat tenaga agar ia tidak kembali kepada mimpi buruk yang mengejarnya sedari siang.

"S-Sai…"

Gadis itu terduduk, menekan dadanya kuat-kuat, seolah agar ia tidak berteriak. Rasa sakit menjalar, sedikit demi sedikit mencoba mengambil alih kewarasannya.

"Sai… Kau meninggal dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas, 'kan?"

Isakan sang gadis kembali mendera, membuatnya mau tak mau mengeluarkannya dengan cara yang lebih lantang. Yaitu, dengan berteriak.

"SAI! SAI…"

Kembali menangis.

"Kulit yang ditunjukkan kepadaku… adalah potongan kulit milik Sai… Apa artinya, oh Kami-_sama_…?"

.

.

.

"Kau tidak mengapa, membiarkannya berlari keluar rumahku dengan tatapan seperti itu?"

Sebuah helaan napas berat menguar, membiarkan karbon dioksida melayang bebas ke udara.

"Bukankah itu adalah tugas kita? Sudah sepatutnya kita melakukan hal ini, dan ini adalah benar."

"Hn. Kau memang pintar dalam meyakinkan diriku."

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian yang tidak manusiawi tersebut mengguncang mental Ino, gadis tersebut menyebarkan hal ini kepada teman-temannya yang lain. Beberapa ada yang bergidik _ngeri_, dan ada juga yang bersikap tidak percaya. Hal ini akhirnya berimbas kepada pertemanan Sakura dan juga Sasuke, membuat keduanya harus kehilangan beberapa orang teman. Namun, Sasuke dan Sakura lebih memilih untuk tidak ikut andil dalam masalah yang menurut mereka remeh ini.

Mereka memiliki masalah yang lebih membutuhkan perhatian lebih dibandingkan sesuatu yang bersifat kentara dan juga sosial secara umum.

Ketika Sakura dan Sasuke menginjakkan kaki di lorong sekolah, nampak sebagian besar murid merasa takut, dan menundukkan wajah mereka ke bawah, menyembunyikan ketakutan mereka. Bahkan, sebuah kabar burung mengatakan kalau Ino tidak lagi berani keluar kelas, dan mungkin akan segera mengajukan permintaan mutasi ke sekolah lain.

Keadaan serupa menimpa kantin sekolah ketika siang telah bertandang ke langit-langit bumi. Tidak ada murid yang berani berbagi meja makan siang bersama Sasuke dan juga Sakura. Hanya ada beberapa murid yang masih berani, dan mencoba untuk melewatkan waktu makan siang mereka dengan pasangan pembunuh tersebut.

"Kau peduli, tidak, dengan keadaan sekitar kita yang rasanya… Sedikit menyebalkan ini?" kilah Sakura, dan sukses menarik perhatian Sasuke dari senampan makan siangnya.

"Jaga keprofesionalitasanmu, Sakura. Hidup dan mati kita, ada di tangan…"

"Sst, aku tahu, Sasuke. Sudahlah, lupakan saja pertanyaanku barusan."

Sasuke hanya bergumam saja, dan segera bangkit dari kursi ketika ia telah menghabiskan makan siangnya.

"Kutunggu di depan gerbang selepas jam sekolah."

"_Copy that._"

.

.

.

Keadaan gerbang sekolah nampak ramai. Dengan adanya eksistensi Sasuke di dekat gerbang sekolah, murid-murid segera pulang ke rumah. Mereka berusaha keras agar tak menyentuh lengan Sasuke, kaus sekolahnya, beradu pandang, atau apapun itu. Jauhi Sasuke dan Sakura sebisa kalian, begitu pikir para murid-murid.

Beberapa menit berlalu, dan Sasuke bisa melihat sosok Sakura dari kejauhan. Gadis itu tengah berbincang dengan seseorang melalui telepon genggamnya. Ketika menghampiri Sasuke, Sakura menutup teleponnya dan memasukkan benda elektronik tersebut ke dalam saku rok sekolahnya.

"Dari siapa?"

"Yah, pemimpin perusahaan kita."

Sasuke mengangguk, dan berjalan bersisian dengan Sakura. Sepanjang perjalanan,keduanya hanya bungkam mulut.

**TUUT TUUT**

"Tunggu sebentar."

Sakura mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya, dan memindai _inbox _teleponnya.

Menelan ludah, dan layar kecil di hadapannya telah menyita atensi _emeraldnya_ dalam-dalam.

"Sasuke, target kita selanjutnya…"

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya agar mampu membaca isi pesan singkat, dan tersenyum seraya menepuk puncak kepala Sakura perlahan.

"Target yang mudah. Siapkan semuanya, kita akan bertemu di taman umum Konoha pukul sebelas malam ini."

.

.

.

YAMANAKA. 225 KONOHA STREET

Sebait tulisan yang tercetak dari besi tebal di depan gerbang kediaman Yamanaka, telah dihadiri oleh Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Akhirnya, hari ini datang juga." Sakura seolah tersenyum sinis, meskipun di dalam hatinya ia merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Jangan terburu-buru. Akan aku pastikan kau mampu mewarnai objekmu. Setelah itu, berikan aku sisanya, dan kita serahkan hasil perburuan kita kepada petinggi perusahaan."

Sakura mengangguk, dan meloncat melewati gerbang kediaman Yamanaka yang tinggi dengan bantuan Sasuke. Sukses mendarat di atas tanah, nyaris tidak terdengar suara pijakan dan tidak ada penjaga, Sakura memberikan isyarat kepada Sasuke agar pria tersebut bisa segera melompat dan turun.

Keduanya memutari perumahan Yamanaka. Setelah dirasa benar-benar aman, Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah peralatan untuk menerobos gerendel dan kenop kunci bangunan. Dengan sigap Sakura membantu Sasuke mematahkan besi gerendel yang mengikat sebuah pintu kecil sebelum masuk ke pintu utama, dan kemudian membuka kenop kunci pintu depan kediaman Yamanaka.

Sukses, keduanya melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke dalam.

"Kau tahu persis lokasi kamar target kita, Sakura?"

"Aku tahu. Kau jangan berjarak terlalu jauh dariku."

Sakura mengendap-endap, meneliti setiap pintu kamar berbahan dasar kayu mahogani berwarna gelap, dan ketika ia melihat sebuah papan nama berwarna kuning buram, Sakura segera tersenyum.

"Ini adalah kamar tidur dari target kita. Kau siap?"

"Kapanpun."

Perlahann namun pasti, Sakura membuka pintu kamar target yang ia tuju. Suara dengkuran halus nampak menghiasi malam terakhirnya, dan dengan cepat puluhan lubang maupun memar dan darah menghiasi seprai kuningnya.

"Selamat malam, Ino… Kau ingin dirias dengan warna apa?"

Sakura mengeluarkan sekotak pewarna yang ia miliki, dan mulai menorehkan warna biru muda ke wajah sahabat yang merupakan targetnya sendiri, yaitu Ino.

"Sakura, tidak bisa kau lebih cepat? Khawatir kedua orang tuanya akan terbangun dan memergoki kita dalam keadaan seperti ini."

"Tidak akan, Sasuke. Aku akan cepat, kau tunggu saja."

Berbagai warna telah Sakura torehkan ke sekujur tubuh Ino. Di beberapa titik, warna abstrak tampak menghiasi tubuhnya.

"Giliran lenganmu, Ino."

Sesuai janji, Sakura mengeluarkan pewarna padatnya yang berwarna merah. Sebuah warna kuat yang akan mendominasi bagian terindah dari kehidupan Sakura.

Satu, dua jam berlalu. Kini, objek yang indah telah Sakura persembahkan untuk Sasuke.

"Sempurna. Karyamu, begitu indah. Aku suka bagaimana kau meletakkan warna-warna tersebut di tubuhnya."

"Bukan masalah." Sakura tersenyum, dan mengucurkan darah korban yang ia tangkup dari lantai ke kepala Ino, menyiraminya hingga surai pirang tersebut telah didominasi oleh warna merah.

Sekarang, adalah bagian Sasuke.

Lelaki tersebut memotong perlahan kulit Ino, memotong beberapa helai rambut gadis tersebut, dan mengambil sedikit sampel iris _aquamarine-_nya yang indah. Setelah dirasa cukup, Sasuke dan Sakura segera membawa tubuh Ino dan hendak membuangnya ke suatu tempat.

Tentunya, dilengkapi dengan rangkaian cerita yang menyatakan bahwa Ino menghilang secara misterius dan menerima kecelakaan.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Sasuke sudah kembali beraktivitas seperti biasa. Kali ini, teman mereka kembali mengurang dalam jumlah banyak. Berita mengenai kematian Ino yang misterius, adalah sama seperti berita kematian kekasihnya, yaitu Sai. Tak banyak yang bisa diutarakan, Sasuke dan Sakura hanya mengumbar senyum kepada siapapun itu yang mencoba mengusik kehidupan mereka dengan jutaan pertanyaan mengenai hilangnya Sai dan Ino.

**TUUT TUUT**

Sebuah pesan terlihat menunggu untuk dibuka oleh sang empunya. Kilatan _onyx _dan _emerald_ membaca pesan yang terangkai di dalam layar telepon genggam mereka.

Sepertinya, sebuah tugas menunggu di gedung tempat mereka bekerja.

.

.

.

"Kerja bagus."

Pujian tersebut meluncur, dan diterima dengan senang hati oleh Sasuke dan juga Sakura.

"Kalian adalah anak-anakku yang begitu hebat. Produk terbaru dari Bloed en Feestelijke akan segera hadir di pasaran minggu kedua setelah perbincangan ini. Pastikan kalian bertandang ke acara peluncuran perdananya."

"Baik, Tuan." Sasuke dan Sakura menunduk, kemudian undur diri dari ruangan petinggi mereka.

Sakura menghela napas, dan memulai pembicaraannya.

"Tuan Jiraiya benar-benar…"

"Berbeda."

Sasuke menyalip perkataan Sakura, membuat gadis itu tersenyum untuk sesaat.

"Awalnya, aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa ketika lelaki tua tersebut meracik bahan pembuat pewarna miliknya dari bagian tubuh manusia. Maksudku —itu terlalu ekstrem. Bukan begitu?"

"Hn."

Menghela napas.

Mereka tahu, bahwa bahan-bahan yang telah keduanya dapatkan akan segera diolah menjadi pewarna padat yang baru, atau lebih familiar dengan nama krayon. Surai pirang Ino akan diolah menjadi pewarna kuning, kulitnya akan menjadi pewarna krim, dan iris _aquamarine_-nya akan menjadi sebuah warna baru bagi perusahaan yang memproduksi benda-benda pewarna ini.

Tidak ada yang kembali menyahut, dan membiarkan kalimat keduanya menguar dan menghilang. Pekerjaan ini sungguh aneh dan menakutkan, namun entah mengapa, keduanya nampak menikmatinya.

Warna telah membutakan kepekaan Sakura, membuat gadis tersebut harus luluh lantak kepada permainan pembunuhan.

Sosok Sakura telah membutakan kepekaan Sasuke, membuat lelaki tersebut harus luluh lantak kepada permainan pembunuhan.

**A/N: **Aneh, ya? Saya nyerah, deh. Kepala udah pusing banget, mata udah gak fokus, tapi tetep harus nulis sebelum ide ilang. Gak dapet ide ceritanya? Alur kecepatan? Silakan tinggalkan keluh kesah Anda di kotak review.

_Anyway,_ fic pertama di rate M. Cuma kuat bikin blood dan gore nya aja, sih. Hehe.

Okelah, ditunggu konkritnya.


End file.
